


Loverboy (The FK Remix)

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The FK Remixes [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Filk, Mild Language, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Mariah Carey's "Loverboy" feat. Twenty II, Shawnna, Ludacris and Da Brat. Natalie gets the lead vocal and the others get to do a guest rap. Originally written for FF.net in 2002, but pulled due to their ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"I got myself a lover / Who lives in the dark / And he's entranced by / The beat of my heart"</i> Natalie croons to her bloodsucking loverboy, with a little help from her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loverboy (The FK Remix)

Aah! Hee........  
No way  
Natalie's got a vampire  
(Psst........)  
Yeah  
Nick and Nat sittin' in a tree  
S-U-C-K-I-N-G  
Aah! (uh-huh, uh-huh baby)  
Aah! (uh-huh, uh-huh baby)  
Aah! (uh-huh, uh-huh baby)  
Woooo.......  
  
I want him, I want him, I want him, I want him  
I need him, I need him, I need him, I need him  
I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him  
I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him  
  
 _Nick:_  
Damn, is is the beating of her heart  
Or the smell of her hair  
How her pretty lips part  
Or the weight of her stare  
She doesn't give a damn  
About my history  
Or for what I am  
She really loves me for me  
  
 _LaCroix:_  
Nicolas you're kidding yourself  
Mortal lovers  
Die when you play with them  
Undercover  
You gotta see  
You'll only take her  
You'll laugh now  
But you'll cry later  
  
 _Nick:_  
I don't think you understand my side  
Tell me why  
My feelings I can't hide  
I know you're just jealous  
Trying to break us  
'Cos you couldn't have Fleur  
But you can't part us  
  
 _LaCroix:_  
It's clear to see  
That mortal love never lasts  
You know that  
It's in your past ( _Nick:_ Say what?)  
There will be others in your lifetime other than  
The one whose love you have now  
There will be more again  
  
I got myself a lover  
Who lives in the dark  
And he's entranced by  
The beat of my heart  
And when my immortal love  
Takes me for a ride  
In the Caddy I know it's  
Gonna be fine  
  
He's all mine  
And his lovin' gets me high  
When he takes me away  
I just want him to stay my loverboy  
  
Loverboy take me away  
With you I really want to stay  
I hope it'll be this way  
Always forever  
Loverboy how I want you  
And I know you want me too  
And I know no matter what it's  
Always forever  
  
I got myself a lover  
Who knows what I like  
It's like I'm in heaven  
When I feel him inside  
'Cos when my immortal love  
Takes me for a ride  
In the Caddy I know it's  
Gonna be fine  
  
I get weak  
When he speaks so softly  
Every day I pray and pray  
That he'll just stay my loverboy  
  
Loverboy take me away  
With you I really want to stay  
I hope it'll be this way  
Always forever  
Loverboy how I want you  
And I know you want me too  
And I know no matter what it's  
Always forever  
  
I want you to take me now  
I want you to take me now  
Please tell me you feel  
The same way that I do  
I'm intoxicated  
Fascinated  
I thank heaven that I've known you  
I want you to take me now  
I want you to take me now  
I want you to take me now  
Woooooo.............  
Thoughts of you invade my head  
I toss and turn in my bed  
During the daylight hours I long for you  
It's like nothing I've known  
That's the reason why  
Even though I'm real shy  
I can't help but smile when I'm with you  
Indeed I do 'cos of you  
  
 _Vachon:_  
You're a rare kind of innocent  
A vision of love  
You adore me  
Despite what my past's made up of  
  
 _Tracy:_  
What I see in you  
Is for my eyes only to see  
And I've seen the best and worst  
Of what there is to see  
And I'm still your girl  
  
 _Vachon:_  
And I'm still your man  
I'll love you the best I can  
I promise that we'll be together  
Forever  
  
 _Tracy:_  
And ain't it funny, my love  
That they can't understand  
Any of  
What we're a part of  
Well, that's their problem  
Not ours  
Can't try to stop us  
From loving each other so much 'cos  
We're unbreakable  
And our love's untameable  
  
 _Vachon:_  
Well girl, we can do this tonight  
All day and all night  
Can't stop this without a fight  
That's right  
Fantasy becomes reality  
Whatever you want me to do, just tell me  
You can be sweet or obscene  
  
 _Tracy:_  
Now you see I didn't know  
Wherever I wanna be we can go  
Other girls wish they had this flow  
Only in their dreams, yeah  
All my ladies let me hear you scream:  
"Hate on me much as you want to  
But you'll never be with my man  
You'll never take him from me"  
( _Natalie:_ From me....)  
"Hate on me much as you want to  
But what I've got you'll never see  
You'll never take him from me baby"  
( _Natalie:_ Loverboy....)  
  
Loverboy take me away  
With you I really want to stay  
I hope it'll be this way  
Always forever  
Loverboy how I want you  
And I know you want me too  
And I know no matter what it's  
Always forever  
  
Loverboy take me away  
With you I really want to stay  
I hope it'll be this way  
Always forever  
Loverboy how I want you  
And I know you want me too  
And I know no matter what it's  
Always forever  
  
Loverboy take me away  
With you I really want to stay  
I hope it'll be this way  
Always forever  
  
 _(Fade Out)_


End file.
